1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method for performing printing on the surface of a material to be printed made of a nonabsorbent material which does not absorb ink, such as aluminum
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional recording method for drawing on an aluminum surface is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-326548. In this publication, the dial of a watch is made of aluminum and a receiving layer is formed on the surface thereof. A coloring material (pigment) is applied onto the receiving layer so as to print characters and the like thereon.
In the above recording method, pigment is used as the coloring material. Since pigment particles are large, they are not thoroughly received by the receiving layer and are not fixed easily thereon.
Furthermore, in the above recording method, ink droplets of a plurality of colors are appropriately superimposed on the receiving layer so as to produce a specific color. When the ink droplets are superimposed, they spread (blur) on the aluminum surface, and therefore, a clear image cannot be obtained.
FIG. 8 is an explanatory view showing a case in which a drawing function using a printer head is performed on a substance made of a nonabsorbent material, which does not absorb ink droplets. When an ink droplet 11a is ejected from a first nozzle 11 of a printer head 10 and an ink droplet 12a is then ejected from a second nozzle 12 to the same position, both ink droplets 11a and 12a are mixed and spread (blur) with the passage of time, as shown in section C.